


Casual Affair

by Itsamekiwi



Series: The Casualties of Falling in Love With a Punk [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Castiel is a Little Shit, Coach Bobby, Cock Tease, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, High School, Jock Dean, Locker Room, M/M, Not Beta Read, Potential series fic, Punk Castiel, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsamekiwi/pseuds/Itsamekiwi
Summary: Dean, the loveable Jock, has an encounter with the school's punk leader Castiel. With their long hatred for each other, Cas finds out something interesting about Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... So this is my first uploaded fic, let me know what you think. Should I keep the series going? It will turn explicit.
> 
> If you find any grammar mistakes please let me know.....and yes Casual Affair by Panic! At The Disco

Oh no, Dean thought, here he comes again. Dean turned the corner to see his tormenter, Castiel.

Dean and Castiel never really got along. Dean was the captain of the football team, whom everyone loved... Well, besides Cas and his odd group of friends. Castiel, Anna, Uriel, Hester, and Inias were the schools "burnout/punk" group. There clothes were kept dark and their big, clumpy combat boots looked like they have seen better days. Castiel, naturally, was the leader of the group, and for some reason he had set his sights on Dean.

Cas slams Dean up against the wall "you think you're better than me, Winchester?" his eyes flared in rage.

How the fuck is he so strong? Dean thought to himself as he tried to wiggle out of the punk’s firm grasp.

"N-No." Dean stutters 

"Please, you love making me look like a fucking idiot in front of the entire class." Castiel hissed through his clenched teeth.

"All I did was answer the question." He said carefully. He wanted to calm Castiel down before things got out of hand, but Dean never was that lucky.

Cas growled and slammed Dean into the lookers again. The green eyed boy's breath turned ragged. Cas' hold grew tighter, and Dean let out an involuntary gasp.

Cas' eyebrow quirked up. A hint of surprise and wonder rose on his face, but was soon replaced with as small, satisfied, sly smile."You like this, don't you? Well this just got interesting." 

Dean clenches his jaw and gulps. This is going to be horrible. Cas in never going to let him live this down. He looked at Castiel with pleading eyes. 

"Holy shit, you do. I would have never taken Dean Winchester, the all mighty captain of the football team, as a sub." He shifted his his slightly to where his thigh would barely graze the other boys genitalia. He leans forward and whispers "Is this what you want? Hmm? Me holding you down? Commanding you to do what I want?" Into Dean's ear.

Dean bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. He let out an involuntary whimper when Castiel's hot breath his the shell of his ear. Why was this little fucker so unbelievably sexy? The dark headed boy would always tease him, but he was never physical. Now that Dean could feel the body heat seeping through the layers of fabric, his dick couldn’t help but crave attention. 

Cas licked his lips, raised an eyebrow, and looked down to see the football player's lengthening member. "I can give you what you want you know." He pressed his knee in between the boy's legs. "All you have to do is ask." He said in a calm, cool voice. "Come on, let me hear you beg. I'll take care of you." His mouth found its way to the other's pulse point and skimmed him with his teeth.

Dean’s tilted his head back to give Cas more access. He didn't know what to do. He was obviously hard, and he wanted it. Boy did he want it. But, this guy has verbally abused his for a year and a half. Sure Dean has had a crush on him for the same amount of time, but should he go through with it?

They were at school and in the locker room. Thankfully there was no one else there since school was let out a while ago. Was this wrong? Was it a bad place to do it? Probably, but Dean decided that he really didn't give a fuck. He thought about this frequently and was going to take this opportunity while he had it. "Please! Just... Please." He whined. 

Castiel chuckled darkly "please what? Tell me what you want Winchester." He shifted his hips to grind onto Dean. He knew he was pushing this, but he had to know how far the “golden boy” would go. 

Dean gasped, "Please fuck me." He couldn't hold back now. He wanted it too much and if Castiel was offering, then how could he refuse? 

"Fuck." Cas breathed out. He kept his grip on Dean tight as he began rutting against the denim pants. “Is this what you want?” He rasped on to his skin.

Dean’s breath hitched. He stuttered out a broken “Yes.” and about a dozen rapid “Please”s. 

Cas pulled Dean’s body off of the lockers, shoved him down onto the bench, and straddled his hips.”I’ll give you what you need.” Cas’ voice rasped. He began rocking their erections together while he worked at getting football player’s shirt off. With the fabric out of the way Cas dropped his mouth to his collarbone and started licking, sucking, and nibbling. He worked his way up to the other boy’s perfectly sculpted jaw. The boy’s broad shoulders shifted as he continued to work a bruise into his neck.

Dean bucked his hips, desperately seeking friction. When two hands gripped his hips, successfully halting his movements, he whined. “Casssss,” he hissed out through his teeth “more.” Dean began shaking in anticipation. 

Castiel shoved Dean down onto the bench so that he could reach Dean’s Jean button. He hastily unfastened the button and yanked down the zipper. “Do you know how infuriatingly hot you are?” He growled. Sliding out of the Jock’s lap, Castiel pulled down the other boy’s jeans and rested on his knees. With the denim out of the way Cas could see the hard line of Dean’s erection against his boxers. Castiel looked up at Dean through his his eyelashes as he took the tip of his clothed dick into his mouth making the fabric wet.

Dean let out a strangled gasp. This is not how he thought that Castiel was going to kill him. Pummeling him into the ground he could imagine, strangling him in his sleep was an option, hell even poisoning his he could see. However, death by any type of sexual activity with Cas was not at the top of the list- not even on the top 50. Though Dean figures that dying like this is much preferable. Looking down at Castiel try to get Dean’s dick in his mouth through his boxers was such a beautiful sight. Dean’s mouth waters as he focuses on Cas’ lips skim over his erection. How was this so perfect? Yet incredibly painful… Dean knows that nothing is going to happen beyond this, that wasn’t Cas’ style. No, Cas was a hit it and quit it, a fuck one out and move on kind of guy. But fuck if he didn’t look amazing doing it.

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s gasps and moans and he grabbed out to anything to keep himself steady. Cas had wanted to do something like this to the football player for awhile now. Dean kept taunting him, whether it was indirectly or purposely doesn’t matter. His eyes called out to him, his lips pulled him in closer, the scattered freckles that peppered his face melted him… Castiel hated it. He hated that he let this privileged brat get to him. But since he had him now, the punk decided he would leave Dean in the same state that he has been since he laid eyes on him, in constant want and lust. He moved away from Dean’s groin and stood up. 

When the warmth of Cas’ mouth moved away Dean whined… Yes, whine and fuck if that didn’t embarrass the shit out of him. He sounded like a needy whore. “W-what are you doing?” Dean looked at Cas with scrunched up his eyebrows with confusion. He Leaned up on the bench placing his arms behind him holding himself steady. 

“Dean Dean Dean,” Castiel tisked, “you know I can give it to you so easily.” He walked to the locker room door and turned back to face Dean and chuckled at the debauched jock. “Show me you’re worth it.” and with that he left.

Dean sat there wonder what the hell happened. He laid back down on the bench and let out a sigh. ‘Show me you’re worth it’ what the hell did he mean by that? “Winchester!” a voice boomed in the locker room, “what are you still doing here?” Dean jerked up at the unexpected arrival of the coach, Mr. Singer. “Oh, nothing coach. I was just leaving.” he gathered up his bag and headed for the door, but froze when Mr. Singer called him again. Coach looked him up and down “If you need to talk about something, I'm here.” Dean gave him a rough nod and scurried out.


End file.
